


For God's Sake

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [11]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a possesive little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Jo because I do what I want!

“DEREK!” came the shout from halfway across the Hale house. 

“Muuuum!!” 

“That room better be spotless!” Mandy Hale said firmly basket in hand, seriously that woman could appear out of thin air. 

“Uh- It is.” Derek said weakly and even he could hear the thump-thump of his heart speeding up over the lie. 

“Derek Thomas Hale what did I say about lying to your Mother?” Her eyes glowed slightly not all the way and not red. Not yet anyway. 

“Not to.” 

“And why’s that young man?” 

“Because lying to a werewolf is stupid and doesn’t work.” 

“And?” 

“Lying means no dessert after dinner even if we have guests.” Derek said with a sigh. 

“Exactly! And we do have guests coming; guests who will be here soon so you better hop to it scowly.” 

“But Muuuum!” the boy whined. 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining you love Uncle Peter and you’re Cousins.” 

“I love Isaac not Erica!” 

“Derek!” 

“But she’s all sneaky and she always jumps on my back and what if she’s mean to Stiles and she’s a GIRL!” 

“Oh sweetie..” and that was that in a blink of an eye Mandy Hale had disappeared again. Although not completely Derek could still hear her pottering around the house, picking at Laura’s fling everything under her bed and hope for the best approach at cleaning, the sound of her whacking his Father across the head for stealing a taste of whatever dessert it was that she had made. Derek hoped it was pie. He loved pie, man it was so good! Especially apple pie, just like his Uncle Dean his Dad always says. 

So thinking about the probably-pie he worked at werewolf speed to clean up his room making sure there was room for the fold out bed. Isaac usually slept in Derek’s room and Erica in Laura’s. He didn’t know if Uncle Dean was coming with Uncle Cas and Boyd or not so he pushed his toy boxes further back against the wall making room just in case. 

There he though hands on hips examining the room, finished at last. 

Derek smiled as he hopped down the stairs to ask his Dad what time the Stilinskis were getting here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone asked, yes Uncle Dean is Dean from spn and Cas is his Husband and they adopted Boyd and they have Jackson too who is in high school (he's Dean's bio son btw)


	2. Gummy Bears Don't Get You Love Curls Do!

“NO ERICA!!” Derek yelled at the blonde menace. 

“MmmMm” She hummed sticking her tongue and waving her hands about stupidly. 

Derek was not amused. Not one bit. 

“Erica you can’t have Stiles he isn’t yours!” he growled. 

“Maybe but after I give him these gummy bears I bet he will be!” she grinned as she fled back to the no-longer-fairy-infested tree house. 

“ERICA HALE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” the boy yelled not even trying to hide himself. His eyes burning electric blue, claws out and sharp canines jutting out from his lips. 

Poor Isaac whimpered from his perch on the deck, hands on ears and eyes squeezed shut. 

“Shh shh..” someone hummed their hand softly stroking through his hair, little fingers stopping to scratch gently behind his ear in a way that felt like heaven. 

He opened his eyes and was met by the warm honey of Stiles’. 

“Hey Lamb.” Stiles smiled. A smile that made Isaac’s belly warm and his lips pull up into a toothy or not so toothy grin. Isaac was growing up to be a big boy and had lost two or three of his baby teeth and his smile was holey to say the least. It made Stiles giggle. 

“NIM!” Isaac said flinging his arms around Stiles and holding him tightly. 

“Can’t breathe- Can’t-” 

“Sorry.” Isaac giggled nervously and let go of his tight grip on Stiles. 

“Do you want to have some of my sweeties? I have some left inside.” Stiles asked his hand extended. 

“Ok.” 

“NOOOOO!” came the manic scream from across the garden “ISAAC YOU CAN’T HAVE STILES!!!” 

“Run!” Stiles laughed and the two boys ran up the steps followed closely behind by a foaming at the mouth Derek and a determined looking Erica.


	3. Stealing Sweets

“Erica!” came the half muffled growl. 

“What? I’m not doing anything!” the girl hissed back. 

“You’re staring at Stiles. It’s creepy.” Derek huffs, head pocking out from between his duvet, a scowl on his face. 

“You do that all the time!” 

“Yeah but that’s different!” 

“What’s different?!” 

“Stiles isn’t yours, he’s mine!” 

“No he isn’t!” 

“FOR GODS SAKE GO TO BED!” Yelled Uncle Peter his fist banging against the wall. 

“DaAad!” 

“BLONDIE GET YOUR BUT TO BED! AND DEREK BEHAVE OR I’LL MAKE YOUR UNCLE BRING JACKSON TO THE NEXT FAMILY WEEKEND!” 

“Damn it!” Derek huffed shuffling about before settling down into his duvet cocoon. 

 

Peter smiled at the quiet, nothing like a good ol’ threat to get everyone behaving. Of course it was only a threat there was no way Peter was actually going to do that not with that little shit’s obsession with being a dick. Stealing everyone’s sweets and putting salt in the sugar bowl, kid was sixteen for Christ sake!


End file.
